princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Zuri
Zuri Load is the daughter of Monique and Wade Load. She joined the Young Blood Alliance after being asked by her best friend, Gigi. She is now a part of the Delta Auxiliary and training under Charles. Background Zuri made her official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where she's analyzing (judging) her teammates on Delta Auxiliary and where she gets her mentor, Charles. She made a cameo appearance in the episode The Amazing Agent Ellis, where she was messing with her phone when Delta called the five newly ranked members to look them over. Zuri is the 16 year old eldest daughter of Wade and Monique. Her parents had an on again, off again relationship, but when they discovered that Monique was pregnant, they decided to stick together in order to support their child. When Zuri was 5, she went to her father’s workplace (Monique didn’t want Wade to stay secluded in his room forever) for ‘bring your child to work day’; she was exposed to the online world, and it changed her life. She would often times seclude herself in order to use the computers and was once caught trying to code her mother’s phone to instantly delete any messages from her teachers. In response to this, her mother stuck her in multiple classes at the local gym to at least get her to improve her social skills as well as balancing her interests. And because of that shove, Zuri grew interested in yoga and gymnastics. In middle school, she met Gigi. Because of their shared love of technology, the two were drawn to each other and a friendship was quickly formed. While Gigi began to transition, Zuri acted as her temple of outside support. Anyone she caught bad mouthing her friend would soon find themselves the center of an embarrassing scandal. Now as a highschooler, Zuri is currently using her position as a cheerleader to discover…interesting information about the other people in the area. She has slightly improved her experience with hacking, but she'd rather use those skills to discover dirt on others then to help others like her father’s job as a penetration tester. She’s great at gathering intel and selling small gadgets that she makes on the side for spending money. When Gigi approached and tried to recruit her, she was on the fence about the offer; until she ultimately agreed. Personality Zuri is an affectionate social butterfly that thrives in groups, although her love of technology tends to turn some people away. She can come off as an airhead to those not close to her, but those who are close to her know her as a nerd who enjoys both causing and watching drama. She also has a bit of mean streak which is more apparent to people that she believed wronged her. She's a firm believer in revenge. If someone gets on her, or anyone she cares about, bad side, then by the next day, their private messages will be aired to the public for all to see. Mercy is not a word in her dictionary when this occurs. She has ruined relationships and reputations by releasing private messages. Appearance Zuri has black shoulder-length hair pushed back by a red headband and her dark skin has freckles on each cheek. She wears a red cheerleading jacket with a cream top, grey leggings, and white sneakers with grey decals. She also wears gold earrings that double as communicators. Relationships Parents She has an okay relationship with her parents, but she's closer to her mother than her father. Without her mother, Zuri would have been a hermit like her father was at her age. Zuri loves spending time with her mom at her boutique. Her favorite thing to do with her dad is playing video games for hours on end. While her parents have varying opinions about Zuri using technology, they both disprove of her side business of selling tech. So she struck a deal. As long as she doesn't blow up the house with her “tools”, or they don't get swatted, they'll look the other way. And in return, Zuri gives a percentage of the money she makes to them. Recently Wade and Monique are also trying to push her into using her talents for the Vanguard League, which Zuri doesn’t appreciate. She wants to choose for herself and not have her parents dictate her life. This caused a drift in Zuri's relationship with her parents that is slowly increasing. Of course, they don't know about her intel gathering side business or her contemplating villainy. Siblings Her younger siblings love to mess with her. They tease about her bad luck with dating, but they are the first to defend her when she gets taken advantage of. They don't really understand how she thinks, but they try to support her the best that they can. They have dubbed her as “The coolest weirdo that you'll ever meet.” In turn, Zuri acts as their guard dog and screens their teachers in order to assure that they are in good hands. She also tends to edit grade reports so they don't come home with mediocre grades. Stacy Since their parents are besties, Zuri and Stacy grew up around each other. Zuri obtained her mischievousness from hanging around the older girl. She sees Stacy as an older sister figure and admires Stacy's adventurous nature and her closeness to friends. Gigi Zuri sees Gigi as her best friend. Gigi was the only person to approach Zuri on the first day of middle school. Students avoided Zuri because of her interest in computers. Gigi wanted a friend while Zuri didn’t want to spend the entire school year alone, so a mutual relationship was struck. Their love of technology brought them closer together. Gigi is the reason why Zuri joined cheerleading. She was hesitant at first, but Zuri couldn't say no to Gigi’s begging. They both also enjoy finding out about juicy details about other people. Mutual teasing is very common between the two and while Gigi joined the YBA, Zuri tried to support her friend the best she could outside the group. Charles From what she heard from Stacy and Gigi, she thinks that he's really cool. She plans on having a deep discussion about having expectations forced on them by their parents when she meets him. Victor Zuri doesn't know much about Victor, but she thinks that he's a bum. A good looking bum. She's still irritated that he woke her up early, so she's willing to be petty by planning on disturbing his sleeping time whenever they meet up. Quotes "What do you want, you low budget Halloween costume lookin' ass..." Victor felt one of his eyes twitch before shaking his head. "Boss says you have potential. But I don't see it. Oh well. He wanted to 'cordially invite you to join the YBA' or some shit like that." He said while air quoting. "And you couldn't wait 'til later to tell me this? It's too early for this shit...." Zuri couldn't fight back a yawn. ~~~ "Thanks sis! Now mom won't yell at us at home!” Jax and Aaliyah smiled as they both held their report cards up for their sister to see. Zuri winked. “Actually, I didn't change a thing. You guys improved a lot! Good job!" She open her hands for some high-fives. Said action was performed by the two beaming kids. "And about the hacking. Mom and dad don't know about it. They'd be super pissed if they found out." ~~~ After a few minutes, a pillow was quickly thrown at Gigi’s face. Confused, Gigi looked first at the pillow and then at Zuri closing her laptop. "I know what will cheer you up. Let's watch a Ghost Explorers marathon and gorge on as much popcorn as we want!" Zuri exclaimed while grabbing the remote. "You know we can't eat a lot of junk food, right?" Gigi explained with a giggle. "...We can go jogging afterwards! I even brought a track suit so I can match with yours!" Gigi began to crack up as Zuri went to change. Trivia * Zuri tries to mediate for around an hour before she begins her day. It gets her in the right headspace to endure the upcoming drama of everyday life. * This doesn't mean you can wake her up before that time. She gets very irritable when woken up by something other than her alarm. * Zuri has dated before. She found out that her girlfriend only dated her for her experience with hacking. Needless to say that by the following week, her now ex-girlfriend was expelled from the school due to many demerits suddenly appearing on her record. * In elementary school, Zuri was well known for instigating school fights by spreading rumors. When asked about it, she responded saying that “They were going to fight anyway. I just helped them do it quicker. No one likes to wait.” * Ironically, Zuri hates being directly involved in drama. She prefers watching from the sidelines (preferably with her phone in one hand and popcorn in the other). * Her favorite food is Korean fried chicken. * As a child, Zuri wanted to be a banker. She currently wants to work in the cyber forensics field. * She admires people who can think their way out of sticky situations. * Zuri tends to be easily startled and is working on improving that certain flaw through mediation. * She was made by the artist, UndeadOtaku for the Next Gen Contest in 2018. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:16 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Characters Category:Delta Auxiliary